


Don’t Wait Or Say A Single Vow (You Need To Hear Me Out)

by phansromance (stealintomyaffections)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, don't judge me for liking taylor swift, i could write a fic to basically every taylor swift song tbh, i might actually, inspired by a taylor swift song - Freeform, listen to it it's good, speak now, that's the song btw, the song is called 'speak now', there's not a lot of angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealintomyaffections/pseuds/phansromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gate crashes Phil’s wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Wait Or Say A Single Vow (You Need To Hear Me Out)

It had been quite a drive. This particular church wasn’t exactly in the city, but a few hours into the outskirts. The white church towered up into the blue scape above. A giant wooden cross perched on top of it looked as though it was going to pierce the sky. Freshly dried white paint covered the buildings outside walls and roof. Solar heat radiated prominently to warm everything reachable. It would have been quiet on a regular day, except at least one hundred cars were parked on the healthy green grass beneath. A few surrounding trees helped to hide the construction from any passers that didn’t know it was there, so it wouldn’t have been a surprise if someone had gotten at least slightly lost.  
  
The happy brightness of the day dimmed Dan Howell’s mood more. It seems like the universe wants this to be a happy occasion, that the universe wants this to happen… should I really go against it? He thought as he approached the architecture, mildly uncomfortable due to his black tuxedo absorbing all of the heat.  
  
He kept his head down, staring at his pacing feet as thoughts, doubts, questions, queries consumed his mind.  
  
Should I even be here? What if he doesn’t want me here? What if he kicks me out as soon as he sees me? What he never wants to see me again? Oh god…  
  
Finally, he worked up the courage to tell his brain to shut up, yet the flow of thoughts still ran through, even if it was at the back of his mind.  
  
He reached the open doors and everyone had already arrived and sat down in their seats, discussing random topics to the relatives and friends next to them. From one glance, it was easy to see which side was which.  
  
Dan gulped and breathed in deeply before entering the hall. Everyone had their own cushioned and padded chairs, matching the earthy design of the carpet. A separate rectangular-shaped white carpet had been rolled from the entrance and stopped at the base of three steps before an elevated floor, most likely to give everyone a reasonable view of the ceremony. Small, off-white pillar-like gates stood on either side of the stairs, a bouquet of flowers at each end. A dull bronze curtain hang at the very back, two human-height candelabras stood proudly in front on either side of the middle. Two more pillars stood, each accompanied by a vase of flowers.  
  
As Dan took his surroundings in, the first thing that came to his brain was… this is not Phil.  
  
None of it screams Phil. Phil would never have any of this arranged like this. Dan concluded that the wedding venue and decorations were most likely sorted out by Aubrey and her family and Phil didn’t get a say.  
  
Dan had always sensed that Aubrey liked to take control of things like this. Even though wedding planning was meant to be a team effort, she still found a way to push Phil out of the picture and make this perfect for her and to meet her family’s expectations.  
  
His eyes scanned the room and saw said family in the front row on the rows of chairs on Dan’s left. If he was being honest Dan wasn’t surprised when he saw that they were all matching. Yep, the whole stuck-up, snotty family of the bride were wearing an absolutely horrendous pastel peach-orange that made Dan want to throw up right then and there. If the wife-to-be comes out in the same colour, he didn’t know if he’d be able to keep his breakfast down.  
  
As if on cue, a scream came from behind one of the side doors, Dan guessed from the few coherent words that Aubrey was yelling at one of her bridesmaids about her dress making her look like a pastry. No one seemed to be paying any attention to the distraught woman, as they all looked to be pre-occupied by their own conversations.  
  
Dan sighed, grateful no one had noticed him yet. He looked to his right and saw PJ, Chris, Louise, Zoe, Alfie, Joe and Caspar all sitting and chatting in the very back row of seats. He walked up behind them and tapped on a few of their shoulders to get their attention.  
  
“Dan!” Louise whispered happily, pulling him into a small hug which he returned. He knew why she whispered. If anyone on the left side of the hall knew that he was here, he’d be kicked out in an instant.  
  
Neither Aubrey nor her family liked Dan. Bear in mind that Aubrey’s family had never met Dan and probably went off of what Aubrey had told them, of which Dan was sure was nothing but negative comments. She was, very obviously, jealous of his and Phil’s relationship, or ‘friendship,’ as she thought. Well, it was obvious to Dan anyway.  
  
“It’s good to see you too Louise,” Dan whispered back into her ear before pulling away.  
  
“What’re doing here mate? You know what’ll happen if you’re seen,” Alfie piped up, keeping his voice as quiet as possible.  
  
“I think you all know why I’m here,” he trailed off, looking each one of them in the eye. They know that Dan never really got on with Aubrey and that his relationship with Phil took a toll when Phil announced that they were dating but they don’t know the full story. “Besides, I’m technically invited, aren’t I?” This was true because Phil did invite him. Dan chuckled softly, trying to lighten the mood, but they all just gave him a sad expression in response.  
  
“What? What’s wrong?” Dan questioned, but they all looked down, except for PJ, who had the guts to answer Dan’s question.  
  
“Dan, you’re not invited,” PJ informed, and Dan’s heart dropped.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Aubrey officially uninvited you, so if you’re caught, you’d be in more trouble than you think. She told everyone that she uninvited you, except Phil. She just told him that that you weren’t coming. To be honest, we didn’t even know if you were going to show up or not.”  
  
“Aubrey, of course,” Dan muttered bitterly as he looked down, breathing deeply to try and calm himself. That girl made his blood boil, with her all-too perfect composure and her shooting dagger smile that she gave Dan every time they were in the same room. When he had regained his sobriety, he checked the time on his phone which had been placed in the pocket of his suit pants.  
  
12:45pm  
  
The ceremony was due to start at 1:00pm, so he whispered his goodbyes and hid behind the curtain behind all the seats. Dan’s thoughts overtook his mind to the times and when he and Phil were in fact, together. They bickered like an old married couple, cuddled until they fell asleep and each kiss was just like the first. They gave all of their time, love and everything to the other, but most importantly, their hearts. Every waking moment was spent together, and they didn’t want it any other way. Until, after being together for over a year, Phil wanted to tell people. When they got together, the decision to keep their relationship a secret was mutual. But as the relation grew more and more serious, Phil wanted to announce it to their family and friends. Dan wasn’t ready. He had barely accepted his sexuality himself and wasn’t at the stage where he felt comfortable telling people. Phil understood this at first, saying that they would when Dan was ready. However, overtime Phil became increasingly frustrated with Dan. In Phil’s eyes, Dan wasn’t trying to be able to get to the point where he wanted to tell people, that he was content keeping their relationship in the shadows forever when Phil was practically bursting to tell someone. Which is when it all went downhill. After constant fights, slammed doors and days of ignoring each other, they decided to call it quits, but still wanting to remain friends and they were fine with that. Things started going back to the way things were.  
  
Until one month later, Phil met Aubrey and they started dating.  
  
Dan honestly didn’t know how to react. He was glad that Phil had found someone who made him happy but he still felt jealousy swirling in the pit of his stomach every time Phil left to meet her. Sometimes he would be gone for days on end without so much as a text, leaving Dan worried. Phil always returned though, and when he had, multiple fights broke out between the two.  
  
“I was only at Aubrey’s!” Phil yelled. He had only just gotten back from her house on Friday, he left the apartment on Tuesday.  
  
“I know that but you could have at least texted or something to let me know you were ok! You could have been kidnapped or killed for all I knew! Can you really blame me for worrying?”  
  
“How about you just not worry then,” Phil muttered angrily.  
  
Dan was taken back, which his face showed, but soon was recomposed into an angry glare.  
  
“You know what, if you’re going to be like this then maybe I won’t. Do whatever you fucking want with Aubrey. I don’t care.” Dan spoke through clenched teeth and pushed past Phil, stomping to his room.  
  
“Dan, wait, I-” Phil started but stopped quickly. He knew Dan wasn’t one to be apologized to when he’s angry, so he decided to wait ‘til Dan had cooled off.  
Dan did eventually settle down but Phil never apologized.  
  
That was their last fight, then things just became awkward. Dan would be alone in the apartment 90% of the time. The only words that they spoke would be things like; did you want something to drink? What do want for dinner? The answers would mostly be one-worded. Neither one made an effort to fix things, no matter how much they wanted to.  
  
6 months later, Phil invited Dan to his wedding.  
  
Dan was confused. Phil had already proposed and they had barely been together for 6 months. But nevertheless he said he’d think about it.  
  
Now, here he was, hiding behind a curtain at his best friend’s (?) wedding. Dan peeked out for a moment and saw Phil taking his position at the altar. Phil stood there, wearing the traditional black and white tuxedo, looking down and twiddling his thumbs, something he does when he’s nervous. He almost looked like he was about to start shaking but then again, who isn’t anxious on their wedding day?  
  
Dan poked his head back around the curtain and pressed the power button on his phone, lighting up the screen.  
  
12:59pm  
  
The function was due to start any second. Phil was going to get married.  
  
Dan swore he could feel his heart pressing against the inside of his skin, wanting to expel itself from his body because no matter how much he may or may not have tried to deny it, he was still in love with Phil and the thought of Phil getting married to someone that wasn’t him made his heart flare.  
  
The traditional music erupted from the organ in the corner, which sounded like a death march to Dan’s ears.  
  
It was starting.  
  
Dan gulped as he heard everyone stand up from their seats and turn around to face in the direction of the entrance. He knew he’d have to stay silent and still, otherwise… well he didn’t even want to think about what would happen. Peering through the gap between the curtain and wall, he saw Aubrey floating down the aisle like a pageant queen, in a strapless puffy white dress that in fact, did make her look like a pastry and accompanied by a bouquet of flowers matching the others in the room. The repetitive tapping of her white heels vibrated through the floor as she got closer and closer to Phil who was now looking up and had the slightest smile on his face, yet still twiddling his thumbs.  
  
After what seemed like forever —why people take so long walking down the aisle, Dan will never know—, Aubrey was finally walking up the steps to stand next to Phil, handing the flowers to the maid-of-honour. They turned to face each other as the officiant opened his little black book, most likely with his lines scribbled in.  
  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony-” the celebrant starts as Dan sneaks out from behind the curtain and takes a spare aisle seat next to PJ.  
  
“-which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace,” he finished, pausing and quiet silence falls over the room, everyone turning around and looking at everyone else in the room. Dan breathed in deeply and slowly stood up, hands shaking and heart in his throat. He saw a few horrified looks, heard a few gasps and whispers throughout the audience, but he kept his gaze straight ahead, eyes not moving from Phil.  
  
Upon hearing the reaction of the crowd, Aubrey and Phil turned their heads towards Dan, who was on the verge of collapsing.  
  
Phil looked shocked to say the least, yet when his azure irises met cocoa he didn’t look away. Instead, without breaking contact, he quickly walked down the stairs and basically power-walked towards Dan, who stepped into the aisle, feeling his throat closing.  
  
When Phil stopped, just in front of Dan, they just looked at each other, almost as if they were conversing with their eyes except Dan had no idea what the conversation was and no idea what Phil was thinking.  
  
Does Phil hate me? I interrupted his wedding for fuck’s sake of course he does oh god. This was a mistake. I shouldn’t even be here. I-  
  
Dan’s thoughts were interrupted by Phil wrapping his arms around Dan and pulling him into a tight embrace. Dan hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around Phil, a small smile appearing on his lips. The whispers continued, but neither of them really cared.  
  
“What’re you doing here Dan?” Phil whispered into his ear.  
  
“You know why I’m here,” Dan breathed.  
  
Phil pulled away from the hug, staring into Dan’s eyes for a second before turning back to a shocked and confused looking Aubrey. Phil must have mouthed something to her because she nodded her head, falteringly.  
  
The jet-black haired boy turned back to the chocolate-brown one in front of him and leant forward to whisper in his ear.  
  
“Can I try something? It would say that we were together though, and I want to make sure you’re okay with that,” he muttered, hiding his head from the wary onlookers.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
That was all Phil needed to pull his head back, cup Dan’s cheeks and push his lips forward and capture Dan’s lips in a kiss. Everything else drowned out. The usual fireworks exploded ten times bigger than before and the butterflies reappeared in his stomach.  
  
Dan didn’t have time to move his hands to Phil’s neck as Phil disconnected his lips from Dan’s and quickly jogged back towards Aubrey with a horrified look on her face. Dan stood there awkwardly including reddening face as he watched the man he was in love with, who had just kissed him, run back to his fiancée. Phil did the same to Aubrey as he did to Dan, cupping her cheeks and pulling her into a kiss. Dan looked down, he didn’t want to see it.  
  
Phil removed his mouth from the girl in front of him and looked at her earnestly. She nodded slightly and turned to face the assembly. Phil did the same.  
  
“Um, hi everyone,” Phil stuttered awkwardly, “I’m sorry for, um, that.”  
  
It was evident that Phil didn’t know what to call what just happened, neither did Dan.  
  
“Um, first I’d like to say is that there will be a wedding,” he paused and Dan felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Heartbreak and embarrassment flowed through his veins. Phil chose her. Phil loved her more than Dan.  
  
He turned around and began to walk to the exit, unable to bare the intensity of the situation for much longer.  
  
“But not the one you came to see,” Phil blurted out, upon seeing a rapidly exiting Dan.  
  
Dan turned around in shock. What?  
  
Phil bolted down the stairs and up to Dan.  
  
“Dan, we’ve known each other for a while. We’ve had our ups: going to the cinemas and kissing in the back, taking rides on Ferris wheels, even our 3 hour breakfasts. But we’ve had our downs too. I’m sorry for the things that I did and said during that time, I’m sorry for pushing you, I’m sorry for so many things. I, I don’t know if I can ever make up for that. Yet I want to try. Through everything, no matter how much I tried to tell myself otherwise, I was still in love with you. I am now. I love you Dan, with all of my heart. The fireworks, the butterflies, the flippy-over thing that my heart does is all real and I can’t believe I tried to deny it, but I don’t want to deny it anymore. So please…” Phil paused and bent down on one knee.  
  
“… Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?”  
  
Dan swore he was about to cry, from happiness or shock he doesn’t know, but he pulled Phil to his feet and crashed his lips to Phil’s.  
  
“Of course I will,” he spoke against Phil’s lips, making them both giddy.  
  
They pulled away smiling and saw people standing up, clapping, and a few people were wolf-whistling.  
  
“I love you Dan.”  
  
“I love you too, Phil.”  
  
::  
  
“And that’s the story of how Daddy and I got married,” Dan spoke, wrapping up the story for Susie, his 7 year old daughter. Let’s just say that Dan would not let Phil name their adopted child Susan, so they compromised, and thus Susie was named.  
  
“You really interrupted a wedding?” Susie exclaimed, mouth hanging open from shock.  
  
“Yes, Susie, yes I did.”  
  
“Knock, knock.”  
  
Dan and Susie turned to the doorway of the bedroom and saw Phil standing there, in his wide, black-rimmed glasses, a grin plastered onto his face.  
“Daddy! Dad was just telling me about how you two got married!” the blue-eyed girl blurted out.  
  
“Was he now?” Phil chuckled, making his way over to the bed.  
  
“Yes, yes, and how you got down on one knee and said you loved him and-”  
  
“Of course he was,” Phil laughs. “You love telling that story, don’t you? Especially to Susie. I swear she’s heard it a billion times.”  
  
“Maybe I do,” Dan blushed, “It was only the scariest and debatably the happiest day of my life.”  
  
Susie giggled and Phil rolled his eyes jokingly.  
  
“Now, I think it’s time for you to go to bed missy,” Phil said, tucking his daughter in and placing a kiss to her forehead. Dan did the same and turned her bedside lamp off.  
  
“Goodnight, daddy and dad,” she chuckled through a whisper.  
  
“Goodnight Susie.” Dan smiled. “And don’t let the bedbugs bite,” Phil added, earning a laugh from the two most important people in his life.  
They walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.  
  
“Bed bugs? Really, Phil?”  
  
“Hey, you can never be too careful.”  
  
“No, I guess you can’t,” Dan chuckled, smile still prominent on his face.  
  
Phil stepped up onto his tiptoes and placed a kiss to his husband’s forehead.  
  
“You’re amazing,” he whispered.  
  
“So are you.”  
  
“You’re an amazing father.”  
  
“You are too.”  
  
Dan pressed their foreheads together.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” Phil paused, “and I still think we should have named her Susan.”  
  
Dan breathily laughed. “Maybe one day.”  
  
“Is that your way of saying never?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“So I’ll never fulfil my lifelong dream of having a child called Susan?” Phil joked.  
  
“Not while I’m around.”  
  
“Dammit. But for the record, I like the same Susie.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because we decided on it together.”  
  
Dan pushed his lips to Phil’s chastely.  
  
“I love you Phil, forever and always.”  
  
“I love you Dan, forever and always.”  
  
Silence filled the house, but no one needed to say anything. That’s because everything was perfect and it was all because Dan stood up when the officiant said ‘speak now’.

**Author's Note:**

> Quite proud of this personally. Thank you to my wonderful beta Morgan [ filip-lestur on tumblr ].  
> Morgan's tumblr : http://filip-lestur.tumblr.com/
> 
> This fic is inspired by this song: Speak Now by Taylor Swift | Listen Here: https://musicmp3.ru/artist_taylor-swift__album_speak-now.html#.V6KpOo9OLic
> 
> Tumblr: http://achromatichowell.tumblr.com #spon
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
